


A hamster would be a useful superhero.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Sunflower's Yamaguchi week 2015 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Tsukishima, Crossover//AU, Day 6, Frequent Swearing, Gen, Panromantic Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have lots of inside jokes, What happens if superheros have faults?, Yamaguchi Week 2K15, Yamaguchi is meme trash, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyagi institute genetically modifies young teenagers into becoming superheroes.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima show up late to the party at 15, but they start to question things like;<br/>1) Why do I tolerate my best friend?<br/>2) What kind of power shall I have?<br/>3) Yamaguchi, why the fuck are you always referring to memes?<br/>4) What happens to the failed superheroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just an introduction

Miyagi Institute.   
A prestigious scientific facility that was responsible for the creation of mutated humans, specifically with the purpose of protecting the earth. 

That; of course; was the intention. The institution was only in its early days, and whilst they were honoured and revered for creating superheroes that were able to defend and represent Japan, there were still many mistakes. The manipulation of human genetics was hardly easy, so results were inconsistent. 

The superheroes they created were allotted into groups depending on their skill level and co-operation. The highest ranking group that Miyagi had to offer was Shiratorizawa. They were strong, some of the strongest. With the pride and joy of their creations, Ushijima, as the captain of the group, Shiratorizawa was sent out to deal with aggressive threats in the region, and often, across Japan. 

Another group manufactured at Miyagi Institute was Aobajousai. Although not as powerful as their highest ranking group, Aobajousai dealt cleanly and effectively with threats that required more on the side of teamwork. Oikawa led the group to victory each time, closely knitted with his teammates. Miyagi Institute was home to many superhero groups, one of which, it tried to keep entirely under wraps. This was a secret amongst the facility, hidden _illegal_ activity. This group was for the failures or those too disobedient to be cooperative, with teammates or higher ups. 

Word was never to escape about Karasuno, the misfit superheroes that didn’t belong anywhere else other than the carefully constructed basement. Since their adaption at the young ages of 12, these superhero rejects were likely to never see the light of day again.


	2. A superhero is always a super friend.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was 15 years old and desperately trying to find something he wanted to be in life, when he saw the poster calling for testing volunteers. He’d heard about superheroes, everyone had. But before this moment in time, he had never stopped to look at a poster, or spared it a though. Now, with his options running low and his stress levels at an all time high, Yamaguchi paused to read over the information.  
Genetic modification, resulting in powers that would be put to use for the good of the world. He bit into his bottom lip as he put the contact number in his phone for later. He did like to help people. A superhero power would just mean helping more efficiently, right?

_‘Either way, I haven’t got anything to lose.’_ The doors of the little store opened, and Yamaguchi grinned as his friend exited, drinking from a can whilst carrying a bag that was most likely filled with sweets. He passed the bag over to Yamaguchi, pulling his headphones up and walking off. To many, it would have seemed rude, but Yamaguchi was used to the way he and Tsukishima functioned. Despite all appearances, the headphones were just for show. Tsukishima played with his music device like he was choosing a song, but Yamaguchi knew that he just didn’t want to have to speak to anyone. 

Falling into step besides him, Yamaguchi took delight in waving at the familiar people he passed, making short conversation with the elderly, and ruffling the hair of children who looked up to him as a big brother. He was well-liked, for good reason. Yamaguchi’s morality was honest and kind-hearted, outreaching to the entire neighbourhood and often those beyond it. He was a good child. As he stopped to help Old Man Kojime fix his broken garden gate, Yamaguchi pondered if maybe, becoming a superhero was his kind of thing after all. He’d be helping people much more effectively. He could help save lives instead of just... Wasting his. When they reached a certain lamppost, Yamaguchi took lead. It seemed that Tsukishima was coming round to his that day.

“Yamaguchi.”

“Hm?” He snapped himself out of his thoughts to realise that he had walked straight past his own home.

“Whoops! Sorry, Tsukki~!” The way golden eyes narrowed at him let him know that Tsukishima was displeased. Most likely, he had worked out that Yamaguchi had been deep in thought. They removed their shoes at the entrance and silently went up to Yamaguchi’s bedroom. The freckled boy only had time to flop backwards onto his bed before Tsukishima was removing his headphones and glaring down at him.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Well-.”

“First off; am I going to regret asking?” Yamaguchi tapped a finger against his lips in thought.

“Very possibly, but maybe not?” Tsukishima gave him a look, but no verbal command to shut up.

“I want to be a superhero.” Yamaguchi kept eye contact with Tsukishima, completely serious, until the blond looked away with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I fucking knew this day was coming. You’re too helpful for your own good.”

“Thanks, Tsukki~!”

“That wasn’t a compliment.” Much like usual, the duo delved into bickering, albeit mainly one-sided. Yamaguchi may have said the most, but Tsukishima had a tongue like a knife, and his playful insults were much more effective. After a ten minute rally back and forth, Yamaguchi gripped at his chest and dramatically fell to the floor. His grin ruined his performance.

“I’ve been struck~! Oh, woe is me; I’ve been insulted to death! I need a hero to save me~!” He heard a short laugh from Tsukishima, before he cleared his throat and sobered up, his tone all too serious.

“Yamaguchi. Are you... Serious? About this superhero thing.”

“Well, yeah? It’s a big deal Tsukki! Think of all the lives we could save, all the people we could help.”

“ _We_?” Yamaguchi tilting his head just enough that he could shoot a beaming smile at Tsukishima, even if it was upside down from where he lay on the floor. Tsukishima stared at him. Something in his eyes flickered and he sighed once more. It was a very common thing to do around his friend.

“Fine. **We** will have to find some time that’s suitable for us to go and get tested.” Yamaguchi gave an excited cry before bolting up and throwing himself over Tsukishima, hugging him tightly from an awkward angle, as Tsukishima tried to do the homework they’d been assigned. He pat Yamaguchi’s arm.

“Thanks, Tsukki~!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. And get off.”


	3. 33% Homo, hamsters, and modifications.

It was nearly two months later when Yamaguchi had been diligently doing homework, and then Tsukishima had appeared in his bedroom doorway.

“Come on, we’re going.”

“Huh? Going where?”

“You should know. You’re the one who wanted to go.” Yamaguchi stared dumbly for a second, making a continuous thinking sound until Tsukishima rolled his eyes and reached into his schoolbag, pulling out an official invitation document. It was for Miyagi Institute. Yamaguchi gasped, dropping his pen and jumping out of his chair in disbelief.

“You- you got in?!” The blond smugly smirked, shifting his thumb so that the paper in front shifted, showing a _second_ one behind it. One that had Yamaguchi’s name across the top. The boy only stared, eyes about to leave his head. When he looked up again, his voice was little above a whisper.

“Ts-Tsukki... You’re amazing, you know?”

“Oh, I know~.”

“I could kiss you right now.”

“No, please don’t.”

“Does my 33% homo scare you~?”

“No, but you’ve been eating those disgusting sour sweets and I don’t want that on my lips.” Yamaguchi tilted his head in confusion before looking in the small mirror on his desk, laughing when he saw his lips were stained bright blue. He smiled back at Tsukishima mischievously.

“Hey, you never know! Maybe that’s my superpower!” Tsukishima scoffed.

“Pretty pathetic power.” Yamaguchi made sure to clean the sour sweets from his lips, before taking the invitation that Tsukishima had held out like it was the most precious thing in the world. To him, it really was. 

“... Look Tsukki, it’s our bromance babies.” He gestured between the two pieces of paper and could see that Tsukishima was physically pained by the choice of groaning in _agony_ at the phrase, or snickering. He settled for pinching the bridge of his nose, glasses sliding down minimally.

“I swear on everything you love, _Tadashi_ , if you are not out the front door in **ten seconds** , I will tear these invites to shreds.” 

“These invites _**ARE**_ everything I love!” Yamaguchi shrieked as he ran down the stairs, skipping every third step in delight as he padded to the front door. He was pulling on his shoes as Tsukishima casually strolled up to him, smirk still in place and headphones around his neck. Yamaguchi practically vibrated with excitement, no matter how much he tried to hide it. He left a note for his mother, who wouldn’t be home from work until that evening, and then the duo made their ways through the streets. It was quieter at this time, when children would be doing their homework, adults cooked for their families or themselves, and the TV became the greatest form of entertainment. 

“What superhero powers do you think we’ll get, Tsukki~?”

“Nothing to get that excited over.”

“I kinda want to be able to fly~!”

“What can you do with that? Catch things? You lack muscle to do that, Yamaguchi.”

“Um, hashtag RUDE. I hope you end up with something like, turning into a hamster.”

“Don’t you dare start that ‘hashtag’ thing again. Also, that would technically be quite useful. Fitting through tight spaces, avoiding suspicion, teeth that can chew through anything.”

“Hashtag _too late_. Good thinking, Tsukki, but I never said you could change back~.”

“You disgust me. An intelligent hamster would still be useful.”

“You love me really~. Intelligent? Where did you get that idea from?”

“... I _despise you_.”

“Try saying that when you’re a hamster~.”

“I _loathe_ you.”

“Sorry, Tsukki! All I hear is squeaking!”

“I’m going to push you off a cliff.”

“Good luck, with your puny hamster arms~.” The conversation filled their journey, and the two teenagers stood in front of the Miyagi institute, somewhat daunted by the sheer size of it. It was polished to a standard that the walls appeared to glow, the modern building overshadowing every building that lay around it. Of course, it was built to house superheroes, to train them and treat them, and then above all, there was the genetics lab. Taking a deep breath, Yamaguchi stepped forwards and lay a hand on the doorframe. He poked his head in, looking around for any signs of life. Quite calmly, Tsukishima walked straight in.

“Ts- Tsukki! Stop! We don’t know if we’re allowed in!”

“... Yamaguchi. It’s the front door. Anyone can walk in.” 

“B- But...” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, lifting his hand to point to a bright sign that had ‘please wait here’ inscribed in seven languages of the world. With a nervous gulp, Yamaguchi stepped into the building. It felt like he was in a whole other universe. Everything seemed so intense, even breathing was different. He dragged his feet a little as he came to Tsukishima’s side. Usually, Tsukishima would be completely against physical contact of any kind unless in a private setting, but he could see how intimidated Yamaguchi was getting. 

Slowly, he slid his headphones off and put them on over Yamaguchi’s ears. He selected a special playlist of light-hearted piano music, linking his free hand with Yamaguchi’s. He thought _‘In another life, we might have been dating’_ , but it was followed up by a shrug. _‘The heart wants what it wants. Mine doesn’t want drama.’_ Tsukishima was proud of his Aromantic status, though he didn’t mind the occasional flirtation with someone he deeply trusted. In essence, Yamaguchi. He was always there for his friend, **always**. He was there through the breakups, through the heartbreaks, through fears and insecurities and dilemmas. There had been quite a few heartbreaks in their middle school years. Yamaguchi fell in love too easily.

“Thanks, Tsukki~.” The sweet smile Yamaguchi gave him prompted him to twitch his lips up in return, the tiniest action that seemed to lift Yamaguchi’s entire world. He noticed movement out of his peripheral vision and quickly separated their hands. Yamaguchi understood. The figure, a young woman in a white scientist’s coat, started to walk over to them. He straightened up, trying to appear impressive. It was a hard feat to do next to Tsukishima, who seemed to absolutely radiate self-confidence to the point of arrogance, his height advantage and attractive looks giving him a head start in the whole ‘First impressions’ business. His entire aura and expression screamed _‘I am someone who can save the world.’_ In comparison, Yamaguchi looked... Meek. It crossed his mind that maybe he was the hamster, and suddenly, he was giggling. The woman looked at him with a startled expression, before it shifted to something kinder. 

“Good afternoon~. How can I help you young boys?” Tsukishima wordlessly held out both the invitation documents, trying to suppress a smirk at how his friend was making strange noises as he fought down his giggles. The woman took the documents, her eyes flickering with something akin to respect when she read them over.

“This looks promising~. Ah, I’m Yachi Madoka, by the way.” She reached out to shake their hands, noting how Tsukishima’s was firm and strong, yet minimal in effort, whilst Yamaguchi had a much lighter, friendlier shake. It was trustworthy. He had managed to deter his giggles, yet his smile still wobbled and his eyes glimmered with amusement. Yachi Madoka could see a superhero behind those irises. 

“Follow me. I’ll have you interviewed whilst we set up the laboratory.” She turned briskly, walking off at a determined pace. Yamaguchi followed after her without hesitation, even striking up conversation. His voice reminded her of the forest, his exuberance reminded her of the ocean, and his affability reminded her of the stars. Tsukishima followed behind at his own pace, often causing the other two to stop and wait. Yamaguchi was used to it, rocking on his heels and teasing his best friend.

“You know Tsukki, maybe you’ll be a tortoise instead. _I’ll_ be the hamster.”

“A tortoise has ultimate defence.”

“A very slow defence. You’d be blasted halfway to France before you got in your shell!”

“I’ll send a postcard.”

“How sweet~. I’ll be sure to frame each one.”

“Not with little hamster paws, you won’t.”

“You’re in France, you can’t tell me what to do!” 

“I’ll send postcards with instructions on them.”

“... I’ll set your house on fire.”

“You can’t, I’m in France.” Tsukishima sent a haughty smirk to his pouting friend, holding back the urge to comment on how his puffed cheeks made him look even more like a hamster. Yamaguchi had run out of all comebacks, except one.

“Fight me!” He gave a soft yelp of surprise when a foot in his pathway caused him to almost trip. Tsukishima snickered, and Yamaguchi just pouted harder.

“You win this round, French Tortoise.”

“Of course, HamYam.” 

“... Oh my god. Did you just. Hashtag OUTRAGED.”

“You are meme trash. And twitter trash. In fact, you’re just trash.” Yamaguchi gasped in mock horror, as if he had been deeply offended. He was summoning the _perfect_ response, when a soft laugh interrupted.

“I hate to break up whatever this is, boys, but we’ve reached the interview room~. Go in and take your seats, I’ll alert the council.” Yamaguchi’s freckles raised with his cheekbones as he brightly smiled with awe, his jaw dropping slightly as he took in a breath.

“The _council_...”

“An assembly of persons summoned or convened for consultation, deliberation, or advice.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, mirroring one of Tsukishima’s much-loved gestures.

“Yes, Tsukki, I know what council is.”

“Oh really~? Because you had this look written all across your face that indicated you thought a council was on par with _gods_.”

“They- They kind of are... They can decide our future, Tsukki. Whether we become superheroes or not.” Tsukishima gave a contemplative hum before falling silent. Determination flared up in Yamaguchi’s heart, soul, and mind. He wanted this. He wanted it so badly. All he had to do was impress the council, and he’d be a superhero. He’d be able to help and serve people. Peering to his left, Yamaguchi could see the same flickers in Tsukishima’s eyes, and it made him more confident. He and his best friend were in this together.

“Hey Tsukki?”

“Hm?”

“We won’t let super powers and teammates get in the way of our bromance, right?”

“.. I wish you’d stop calling it that.” He paused, swallowing down sigh when he saw the pitiful expression Yamaguchi gave him.

“No. Nothing – and I mean _nothing_ – will ever come between us.” Yamaguchi’s shoulders returned to their original relaxed position, and his hands folded in front of himself, his entire demeanour becoming much calmer. He wondered if Tsukishima knew how much of an effect those words had on him. His uneasiness, despite his excitement, had sprung from a tiny seed of doubt. The fear that he would lose his best friend to responsibility and urgent missions. That they wouldn’t have time for each other. _Especially_ if they were placed in other teams.   
He jolted a little when he saw the doors to the interview room open, and a group of men enter. Yamaguchi recognised them from the news, and the social media pages about Miyagi Institute. Irihata, Nekomata, Ukai Senior, and the scariest of all, Washijō Tanji. These four men were in charge of his fate. He bowed politely to show his respect, noticing that they were already writing on their notepads, without having said a word. Their eyes flickered over the two, and they mumbled amongst themselves at the table before Nekomata addressed them.

“Please state your names, ages, gender, and relation to each other.” The duo shared a glance, before Yamaguchi took in a deep breath and stepped forwards.

“Y- Yamaguchi Tadashi, I’m 15 years, ah, male, and he’s my best friend. S-sir.” He stepped backwards with another polite bow, hoping that Tsukishima would do the same. The blond didn’t even step forwards, or remove his hands from his pockets.

“Tsukishima Kei. 15, male, best friend.” The four council members were being... Unusually quiet. They compared their notes, not really talking so much as glancing at what was written. The oldest of them, Ukai, cleared his throat and stood.

“We find you to be adequate, and rather suitable. There is, however, the subject of talent, and strength in your super power. Seeing as you’ve passed this stage, Madoka will escort you to the laboratory for modification. Please be aware that this is a very painful procedure. Your last chance to drop out is now.” Neither of the boys spoke. Whilst Yamaguchi hadn’t been aware there would be pain, he was determined to see it all the way through. Heroes were meant to be self-sacrificing, so what was a little pain if he could then save others? The old man must have seen Yamaguchi’s fire and Tsukishima’s coolness as acceptance, because he huffed a smile and then pressed a buzzer.

“Yachi Madoka, please refer to the interview room. There are two promising young candidates here awaiting their modifications~.” Yamaguchi couldn’t hear the reply, but he buzzed with excitement. It was happening! Two weeks ago, he hadn’t known what to do with his life. Now, he was going to become a superhero! The same woman from before appeared in the doorway, casting them a wave. As they jogged over to follow her out, Tanji called her back. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but curiously shuffle as close as possible, eavesdropping.

“- shouldn’t get too attached! You know what happens to _failures_.”

“My daughter was never a failure!”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not in charge of judgement!”

“Perhaps, Tanji- _san_ , I should be. After all, there is more to value in a superhero than strength.” Swallowing down a nervous lump, Yamaguchi shuffled back to Tsukishima’s side, where the blond was listening to movie soundtracks through his headphones. He tried to think of what he had just heard, but it was hard not to.   
_‘What does happen to failures? What do they class as failures? What if I’m a failure?!What-!’_

“Yamaguchi. You’re thinking too loud.”

“S-sorry, Tsukki...” He tried to force on a smile, but it just wasn’t happening. Yamaguchi was caught off-guard when a hand landed on his face, tilting it upwards, and then soft lips platonically pressed against his. His smile started to become genuine, and his dimples started to show. Aloof as ever, Tsukishima turned his gaze back to his iPod screen. To him, the kiss was just that - a kiss. It didn’t mean anything special, except that he trusted this person. It was just a companionable point of contact that cheered his friend up. Even though the gesture was small and meant nothing to him, Yamaguchi knew this, to the freckled angel, it meant the world. It meant that he was trusted, that he was safe, and that Tsukishima cared enough to be concerned about his happiness. A nonsexual, non-romantic signal to cheer up.

“Alright boys, let’s get you to the lab~!” Yachi Madoka’s eyes lacked the twinkle they had held earlier. She seemed older, more tired and weary. Somebody else may not have even noticed, but Yamaguchi was observant of people. It was the same look he’d seen in parents eyes when their children left home. It was the same look in the eyes of strained relatives. Yamaguchi knew it was the expression of someone who had family, but for some reason, couldn’t reach them.

“Yachi-San, are you okay?” 

“Hm? A-ah, yes. Tanji-san just wanted a word. He’s... Very hard to deal with.” The kindly woman offered a weary smile and Yamaguchi’s brow furrowed in concern. Still, he held his tongue and allowed her to lead them to the laboratory section. With such a big building, his feet were aching by the time they got there. The laboratory had thick walls and a heavily secured door, made of reinforced steel with titanium bolts and a thumbprint scanner that doubled up with a laser-eye beam thing. They entered into a clean area, pale blue walls and a maroon floor. At first, Yamaguchi thought it was spotty, with an irregular pattern. It was only when he heard Tsukishima’s intake of breath that he realised the ‘spots’ were _dried blood splatters_.

“Sorry, sorry! Please don’t panic! Those are mine!” A young man, younger than Yachi Madoka, came up to them at a speed walk. He had flat black hair, and thick rimmed glassed that were a slightly different shape to Tsukishima’s. He was fully clothed in laboratory safety gear, and he had speckles of blood across his lab coat. Yamaguchi may or may not have shrunk away a little. 

“That’s my blood, I promise!” He pulled up his sleeve to show a myriad of scars, cuts, burns, and other wounds. Some were fresher than others.

“That- That looks painful...” The scientist laughed light and airy at Yamaguchi’s statement.

“Nope~! I used to be a superhero too, but they needed someone who couldn’t feel pain to help out with the genetic modifications, so, I retired~.” Tsukishima raised a cool eyebrow, expressing disdain.

“Why would you not to feel pain?”

“Well, the procedure isn’t exactly easy... Many people come round and lose control of their superpower if they discover it immediately, or even lose a little of themselves. They can go on rampages until sedated and brought round in a calmer room.” Yamaguchi bit into his bottom lip lightly. He didn’t want to wake and find he had hurt this man... He seemed nice... 

“So? Do you have names~?” The scientist removed his glove, holding out his hand. Yamaguchi stumbled to shake it.

“I- I’m Yamaguchi! This is Tsukishima, he’s my best friend!”

“Tch. Shut up.”

“Sorry Tsukki~.” The scientist laughed once more, shaking Yamaguchi’s hand warmly.

“I’m Shimada. Nice to meet you! Now, who wants to go first?”


	4. Congratulations, you're crow babies now!

Yamaguchi gargled into life with an inhuman noise. The procedure could be painful? The procedure had been beyond painful! He had gone first, enthusiastically volunteering. He was, in hindsight, glad that he did. Because if he’d let Tsukishima go first and seen the amount of agony he was in, then Yamaguchi would have wimped out. Still, he felt like he’d been hit with a truck... Or a cruise ship... Or a _planet_. Maybe he had. Maybe he hadn’t signed up to be a superhero quick enough, and now earth was in bits and pieces, Yamaguchi squished between that remained and the collision that hit it. 

“Ah good, you’re awake~.” The bright, cheery voice sounded all too pleased with his pain. He longed to sit up and glare at them, but moving was not an option right now.

“Your friend was up a while ago, and I’m pleased to announce that neither of you hurt, maimed, or killed me!”

“Believe me, I tried.” Yamaguchi huffed a laugh at the heavily sarcastic tone, then dissipated into mumbles of _‘ow ow ow’_. He heard Tsukishima snickering, and then a gentle fingertip brushed over the palm of his hand. It was comforting but subtle. Just enough to let Yamaguchi know that Tsukishima was there for him. For a few minutes, there was quiet as he waited for the soreness to ebb away, not really paying mind to what Shimada was doing. It only took another 20 minutes for him to feel like he could move, so he eased himself into a sitting up position, blinking and rubbing his tired eyes.

“So we’re genetically altered now?”

“Yup! You can take a shower in those rooms just over there, I’ll prepare some drinks and food for you to grab on your way to the testing room~.”

“Th-Thanks, Shimada-San~.” Tsukishima nodded rather than spoke, primarily focused on helping Yamaguchi stand without falling over. He made strange, incoherent noises until his legs finally started working. 

“Phewww, I thought I’d be stuck with my supportive beanpole forever!”

“You are dead to me.”

“I _feel_ dead, Tsukki. Don’t you worry about that.” The blond snickered and Yamaguchi mumbled _‘asshole’_ before entering his own shower cubicle and cleaning off. He was relieved to find only a small raised ridge on his coccyx, which he presumed was where the incision had been made for the genetically altering thingy. There was a joke in there about being spineless, but he really didn’t have the mental clarity for that yet. Warm water helped, beautifully soothing his skin and making him feel fresh and new. 

“Are you done?” A sensation, which obviously, Tsukishima hadn’t lingered upon.

“Tsukki, please. I have just died, I am in heaven.”

“You’re awfully noisy for a corpse.”

“Hashtag RUDE!”

“Don’t start that bull again!”

“Hashtag, yeah I went there!”

“Yamaguchi, shut up.”

“Hashtag sorry, not sorry, Tsukki~.”

“No postcards for you.”

“My little hamster hands shall acquire them somehow.”

“Anything you say, HamYam.”

“Shhh. Don’t disrespect me, French Tortoise.”

“Yamaguchi, no.”

“Yamaguchi, _yes_.” He turned the shower up to full power, appreciated one last blast of the luxury before grabbing a supplied towel and wrapping it round his waist. He pushed back the cubicle curtain, faking irritation at Tsukishima. 

“You come into _my_ home-.”

“Meme trash.” 

“When you’re in France, say hi to Pepe for me.”

“Meme **trash**.” 

“Mhmmm, why you lyin’-.”

“Yamaguchi, please. I have a headache.” Yamaguchi cut himself off, sheepishly averting his gaze. He made sure to drop his voice to a little bit above a whisper.

“Sorry, Tsukki~.” The blond spared him a softened look, before they found their clothes and redressed. Stretching to limber up, Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima out into the lighter room of the laboratory. On the side, there were two glasses of juice, and two plates with a hot sandwich on each. Without waiting, Tsukishima claimed the egg and sausage one. Yamaguchi didn’t mind, quite happy with his cheesy mushroom sandwich. He accidentally made a few inappropriate noises, but it only served to make Tsukishima tut with disgust each time. Fed and fully saturated, they sat on the edge of the elevated bed, chatting between them. Eventually Shimada made a reappearance.

“Everything is set up for your test! Follow me.” Sharing a single glance, the teenagers followed Shimada until they came to one of the rooms they had passed on the way in. The view through the unbreakable windows was much different, however. It wasn’t the plain, empty room it had been before. Now, there was anything and everything a superhero could use. There were rocks walls to punch or climb, there were little lakes and miniature waterfalls for controlling water or demonstrating something on. There were fire pits, sharp pointy things, and a majority of items that Yamaguchi had never seen before. He heard Tsukishima exhale in awe next to him. 

But Tsukishima was not looking down, at the equipment. Instead, his glance was up. Yamaguchi followed it. There, in protective boxes all around the outside of the room, were recognisable superheroes. The Shiratorizawa team, the Aobajousai team, and a few others that Yamaguchi knew of, but not the name of. Above all, there was the council. Positioned in the very centre, in an observational cube, they were daunting. Now that Yamaguchi _had_ his superpower, whatever it may be, it was up to him to find it, display it, and hope that he landed in one of the teams. 

“This way, please. And good luck” Yachi Madoka was waiting near the doorway, and she gave them both a pat on the shoulder before pushing them inside. The teams that had been talking amongst themselves suddenly silenced, all looking down at _him_. Him and Tsukishima. If that wasn’t pressure enough, then the council, it seemed, had darkened in their mood. They glared down at the two teenagers, and Yamaguchi was sure that he shuffled behind Tsukishima a little bit, whilst the blond just glared back, unimpressed. Then, council member Ukai cleared his throat and stood forwards with a smile.

“Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi, you may begin. To first identify your super power, close your eyes and imagine yourself floating through darkness. You should find, somewhere in this void, a field of glowing orbs. Now, the colour, shape and size doesn’t matter. Just pick the orb that appeals to you most.” Yamaguchi flickered his eyes to Tsukishima, who had carried out the instructions as they were mentioned. Seconds later, he opened his eyes. Yamaguchi noticed that they shimmered a brighter gold before returning to their normal shade. He stepped forwards, holding his palm out flat. Then, as if by magic, ripples appeared in the air. They vibrated with a faint neon glow, and as they passed through Yamaguchi, they made sound.

_Music._ Yamaguchi grinned, noticing the small quirk to Tsukishima’s lips. It seemed fitting that he had music as his superpower, when he revolved his life around it. With a smirk, he whipped his hand round to the stone wall and blasted it into pieces. Yamaguchi openly gaped. That was a lot of power!

“W-Wow, Tsukki~...” The boy made a smug sound, before putting his hand back in his pocket. The council continued to watch, and Yamaguchi wondered what else Tsukishima would have to do to impress them. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, we’re waiting for you.” He stood up straight in embarrassment, hoping that he didn’t blush as he nervously stuttered and squeaked.

“R-right!” He breathed out shakily, closing his eyes. _Imagine... Floating through darkness... Until you find a field of orbs._ The world around him turned black, and Yamaguchi gasped. It was like an out of body experience! He walked around on the flat expanse of pure black, searching for this field of orbs that the council member had described. He couldn’t see it. He spun around, starting to grow desperate. Where were they? Why couldn’t he see the orbs?! Was he-

_A failure?_

He skidded to a halt, after feeling himself hit an invisible wall. A line opened up in the ground, showing the darkness behind him and the light ahead. He instinctively knew that he would exit this void as soon as he stepped over the line. He hadn’t found his orb. There hadn’t been _anything_. A tear rolled down his face, impacting the ground below as he threw his arms out and fell across the line, dropping into the sea of white. What he didn’t realise, what that the wave from his tear had expanded across the darkness, kicking up an entire universe like dust particles. What Yamaguchi didn’t realise, was that as he started falling through this blank expanse, tiny flecks of almost invisible colour, like glitter from a rainbow, were being absorbed into his body, each landing a little kiss on the freckles on the back of his arms and neck.  
With a sharp gasp, Yamaguchi felt that he was falling for real and his eyes shot open. He had exited the void, and his knees were buckling beneath him as he collapsed. Warm arms were suddenly there, catching him as the testing room rippled with shock and disbelief.

“Yamaguchi, are you okay?”

“Ts- Tsukki... I- I didn’t... I didn’t find any orbs...” There were more murmurs, and some teams even started to filtrate out. Even the council themselves seemed shocked. They had seen many things in their time. People overcome by their sudden power, people who didn’t have a strong enough power, people who refused to use their power responsibly, or had major issues with their power. Never before had they witnessed, in this history of Miyagi institute, a flat out rejection from one’s own modification. It was humiliating. It was a stain on the unblemished record. It was more than a failure.

“We, the council, have come to a conclusion. Tsukishima Kei, you are more than adept for a future in Shiratorizawa. Yamaguchi Tadashi, you have been assigned to Karasuno.”

“What? No.” Interestingly, it wasn’t Yamaguchi that protested. Tsukishima had a slighter more intense glare than usual.

“That is the decision of the council-”

“Then overrule it, or whatever it is you authoritarian sacks of shit do.”

“Ts-Tsukki!” The council seemed to pause to consider his words. Nobody had spoken back to them like this either. Death threats, yes. Anger at their decision, yes. But never a cool, standoffish response that ordered them around, at the consideration of another. True to his media representation, Washijō Tanji was the first to blow.

“ _ **Silence**_!!! You want to stay together so much?! Then, fine! You do that! Both of you are sentenced to Karasuno, you _disobedient_ , **useless _failures_**!” Ah. So this was what happened to the failures. They were sent to something called ‘Karasuno’. Yamaguchi wondered if he had jinxed his own luck by pondering such a question earlier. A silver patch was shot from the council pod and it latched onto Tsukishima’s arm. He hissed as it burned and Yamaguchi almost shrieked.

“ _T-TSUKKI_!” Tanji was being lectured by both Ukai and Nekomata, leaving Irihata to address the terrified teenage boys through a microphone. 

“No need to worry, it’s just an antidote path. It’ll completely block your super power until it falls off naturally in twenty minutes. It’s only for whilst you’re moved to your location. Please understand.” Yachi Madoka came into the room, an apologetic look on her face, with an haunting level of understanding behind her eyes. Yamaguchi instantly knew why. Tanji had called her daughter a failure. Somewhere, as part of Karasuno, there was another Yachi. Madoka was silent as she led the two to a simple room, not even 10 meters in width or length. There was a single metal concealment on the floor, and she pressed her thumb to the pad. It revealed a downwards tunnel, a slide. Something that would be impossible to get back up. 

“I’m so sorry...” Tsukishima grunted, but he didn’t say anything. He sat on the edge of the slide, then pushed himself down. Yamaguchi swallowed. He had no idea what was down there. He rubbed the back of his head as he stared at the slide, picking up on the fact that Madoka was waiting for him to say something.

“W-Well... At least it’ll be fun getting there?” She couldn’t help a small laugh.

“You’re a very special boy, Yamaguchi~. Good luck in Karasuno...” He sat on the edge of the slide, ready to push himself down. As he did, a hand grabbed his upper arm. Madoka was giving him a desperate look.

“Please, my daughter. She- She’s down there somewhere. Yachi H-Hitoka. If you find her...” Yamaguchi gave a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll tell her you’re thinking of her~. Umm... If- If my mum contacts, please make sure she knows I’m alive...” Madoka nodded, releasing his arm. Yamaguchi scrunched his eyes closed, then pushed himself down the slide. It wasn’t as bad as he thought. He threw his hands up in the air, letting out a giggle as he fought back tears. Even if he was heading to his death, the slide was fun. He might as well take joy in that. Just in case it was the last thing he ever experienced.

“Yamaguchi!” He gasped. That was Tsukishima’s voice! So there was something other than certain death at the bottom. The slide, unfortunately, came to an end, but Yamaguchi was pleased to note that Tsukishima was standing at the bottom with his arms folded and his expression irked but somewhat relieved. 

“Heeeey, Tsukki~.” 

“You thought you were dying, didn’t you?”

“...No.”

“You hesitated.”

“Oh come on! Who builds a slide, in a superhero building, without a fire pit at the bottom?!” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow in the low lighting, before shaking his head with a sigh. 

“I’ll never understand your logic.” Yamaguchi proudly grinned, looking around the poorly lit space they were in.

“So... Umm... Are we just stuck here or is there a hidden door?” Tsukishima raised his arm, sending out a ripple of sound. Once more, the very edges danced in neon colours, and Yamaguchi was almost so distracted by the music tingling through his body that he could have missed the wave of colour spreading to the point where it went down a long corridor. Almost.

“Oh. Good thinking, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi suddenly felt guilty, realising that Tsukishima could use and manipulate his power perfectly. The only reason he was here... Was because he had stood up for Yamaguchi.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

“S-sorry, Tsukki...”

“That’s not your normal mischievous tone. What’re you sorry for?”

“For everything...”

“Tch!” He felt a hand wrap around his wrist, and then pulsating beats ran up his arm, flowing through his veins and into his mind. He could hear the song Tsukishima played, a soft rendition of the same music that he’d heard many years ago. It was their song. When Yamaguchi was upset, this was the song Tsukishima had first chosen to comfort him. When Tsukishima had fought with his brother, this was the song Yamaguchi hummed as he hugged him. When they were both studying seriously, this was the song in the background. Tsukishima never shared it with anyone else, and Yamaguchi treasured it too much to show off.   
It was a song that was theirs and theirs alone, a composition of their friendship. For Tsukishima to play it _through_ him was weird and new, but Yamaguchi understood. They were in this together, no matter where they went or what happened. He closed his eyes and smiled; the music more meaningful than ever before. He allowed Tsukishima to lead him, apparently dispersing sound waves with his other hand, following a maze. Suddenly, he stopped.

“Tsukki...?”

“Shh. I thought I heard something.” Yamaguchi was about to comment on how maybe Tsukishima had also acquired super sensitive hearing, but then, _he heard it too_. There was something up ahead, just around a corner. Laughter. Happy, content laughter. They shared a look, and then Yamaguchi was nervously peering round the corner. A large room, with a gymnasium set up over one half, and the other with layers of mattresses, and futons, and a sofa, and a bookshelf! Most importantly, _people_. Yamaguchi’s eye widened as he watched a little ginger bounce around, springing up to heights he couldn’t dream of reaching. He was fast, insanely so, and Yamaguchi couldn’t see why such an adept superhero would be down here, with the _failures_.

He saw a black haired boy, just taller than himself but shorter than Tsukishima, move rapidly into position as a volleyball came towards him, and he set it directly into the palm of the ginger. _Casualty perception_ , Yamaguchi thought. It was an absolutely incredible superpower to have, an ability to see one step ahead and perfectly aim all rolled into one. It only had limitation of the physical kind, but this teen seemed to be athletic and capable. Yamaguchi didn’t understand why he was down here, branded a _failure_.

His eyes drifted to the shortest boy there, with hair that stood out on end and a blond lock of hair in his fringe that vaguely resembled a lightning bolt. It seemed fitting, sparks darting from beneath his feet as he lunged to receive the ball smacked by the ginger. Although he missed because of the sheer incredible speed, Yamaguchi did not miss the little electrical dance around his body as he skidded across the gym floor.   
He was helped to his feet by a long haired man, whom didn’t even react to the sparks. Instead, he absorbed them. Ultimate nullification, it seemed. A superpower that didn’t appear unless one was attacked, and then it would have no effect. It would have been incredibly useful on the battlefield, and Yamaguchi couldn’t understand why they were down here with the _failures_.

His gaze turned to the three on the sofa, drinking cans of fizzy as they read through magazines. One spun the can around on his finger, formulating ice crystals on the outside and capturing droplets in crystal snowflakes. His rather wild hair was accompanied with a wild laugh as the sleepy looking one swished his hand upwards; creating a small breeze that manipulated the frozen droplets to perfect position above their heads. The third clicked his fingers, and the ice crystals deconstructed into a shower of fizzy drinks that mostly went all over them as they laughed. Whilst Yamaguchi couldn’t see great power behind their actions, he saw the little manipulations and great care. They had so much control, it was almost daunting! Yamaguchi knew there was no way they should have been written off as _failures_.

A loud shout of pain caught his attention, the ginger having been floored by taking a ball to the face. Whilst Yamaguchi winced, he noticed that the others barely flinched except for the nullifying man who apologised continuously. A boy with silver hair that seemed to glow came over casually, smiling down at the ginger, and brushing his fringe aside. They spoke for a little, and then the silver-haired one beamed, leaning in and placing a small kiss to the gingers forehead. Almost instantly, he sprung up, squeezed the taller in a thankful hug, and returned to the game. A healer, who seemed to have to use physical affection. Whilst that wasn’t the quickest way, it was extremely effective, and it showed the tight bond between the people down here. Yamaguchi thought the healer would have been a valuable addition to any team, not a _failure_.

The healer walked back over to the sidelines of the volleyball court, standing side by side with an imposing brunette, who could have been made of muscle. He had a fatherly sort of appearance to him, crossed arm relaxed as he gave helpful comments to those on the court. At first, Yamaguchi couldn’t see any super power about him, wondering if he was also a reject... But then, he picked up on little things. Everyone the brunette spoke to seemed to perk up a little, their skill improving even by a minimal amount. He had the power of projection, improving the performances of those he addressed both emotionally and physically. Awed by the importance of such a power, Yamaguchi couldn’t comprehend his assignment into this group of supposed _failures_.

“Oiiiii, Yachi, have you got any more of those mints?” Yachi! That was the last name of the scientist! This must be Madoka’s daughter, who he was meant to say something to.

“A- Ah! Yes, right here!” He caught site of a blond running over from a futon to a bald boy who had just strolled out of a conjoined room. His entire body seemed cracked, with magma flowing in the cracks and his skin burning at the edges before regenerating itself. He was grimacing with great pain, and Yamaguchi watched with interest as Yachi waved her hand in the air, inscribing glowing Kanji that then infused themselves with the packet of mints in hand. She threw the first one up and the magma boy caught it in his mouth, enthusiastically punching the air in celebration. Almost instantly, his skin began to regain a healthy tan glow instead of burning, and it patched itself together, leaving only faint scars where the magma had been flowing.   
Yamaguchi was sure that the inscribed Kanji meant Yachi was an Inventor, able to place spells upon things that could assist her teammates. It was, perhaps, one of the most undervalued skills he had seen in this basement. Whilst magma boy did appear to fall apart without assistance, he had the power and energy of a volcano, and with the mints holding his skin together and cooling the lava in his veins, it looked like he could control the thick, molten liquid rather well. Neither of them were _failures_.

The more Yamaguchi watched, the more he decided that he was the only failure here. His deduction had only taken seconds in real time, and he heard Tsukishima tut behind him.

“Looks like it won’t be quiet after all...” Yamaguchi laughed, quickly silencing himself when he thought he saw the black-haired, blue-eyed boy look around for the source of noise. He didn’t want to have to stand in front of all those people and introduce himself as the reject. The powerless individual, who dreamed of becoming a superhero, then disappointed everyone and led to his extremely talented friends being slung down here with him.

“Yamaguchi, shut up.”

“I didn’t say any-. Oh. Thinking too loud?” Tsukishima nodded, and Yamaguchi gave a faint smile of apology.

“Excuse me?” He jumped with a yelp as someone was suddenly behind them, even Tsukishima jolting with wide eyes. The person who had appeared behind them had long black hair, thin framed glasses, and eyes that varied between blue and grey. She tilted her head slightly, the glow of her pale skin illuminating a slight blush. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but think she was beautiful. In her hands, she was holding a tray of fresh baked cookies and he wondered if ultimate baking was a super power, because those cookies looked _fantastic_. It suddenly dawned on him that she must have been trying to get back to all the other superheroes he had seen.

“S-Sorry!” He bowed and stepped aside, hearing her small huff of amusement.

“You should go straight in. They’re expecting you~.” The beautiful girl walked past them as if she hadn’t just confused them. Tsukishima had his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to come up with the explanation of how on earth they were _expected_. Yamaguchi swallowed down a lump of nerves, before he stepped into the light coming from the area. The first to see him were the ginger, the lightening boy, and the magma boy. 

“Oh? Hey, one of the new kids is here!” Yamaguchi nervously rubbed the back of his head, before Tsukishima sighed and then stepped by his side. He had his headphones up around his ears, hoping that it was signal enough he didn’t want to talk. The bouncy ginger whizzed up to Yamaguchi, excitedly bouncing on his feet.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyo! I’m 15 and I’ve been here since I was 12! I can run really fast, and I can jump, and I never stop! Who are you? What’s your super power? How old are you? Why are you down here~?” It was all babbled out so fast that Yamaguchi could barely comprehend it. He took a moment to try and figure it all out.

“I- I’m Yamaguchi... Uh, I’m 15 too.” Those were the only two he wanted to answer, and Hinata was already jumping around with his extreme energy, turning to Tsukishima.

“What about you? What’s your name, how old are you? What music are you listening to? Can I listen?” The more Hinata rambled on, the more worried Yamaguchi grew. He could see Tsukishima fighting off a sneer, trying to hold back from snapping. It wasn’t working. With a snarl, Tsukishima raised his hand and placed it on the top of Hinata’s head. The vibrations ruffled through his hair and Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima was transferring a song straight into him. Enough that Hinata was wincing.

“Ts- Tsukki, stop! You’re hurting him!” The blond withdrew his hand, frowning with a look of exasperation, an expression that showed he thought he was better than the little bouncy boy.

“...Uselessly hot-blooded people irritate me...”

“You wanna see hot-blooded?! I’ll give you _HOT_ blooded!” With a protective face of rage, the boy with magma flowing through his veins stepped forwards, the electrical kid at his side.

“Yeah! Nobody hurts Shouyo and gets away with it!” The man with the bun wrapped an arm around each of their waists, holding them back.

“N-now, now, calm down, I- I’m sure it was an accident... After all, he’s here because he’s like us...” Yamaguchi flinched. They were so, so wrong. Tsukishima wasn’t like them. Tsukishima had never been told he was a failure. He was only down here because he had spoken up against the council. He was down here because of Yamaguchi. Munching on a cookie, the brunette that Yamaguchi had labelled as ‘fatherly’ placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a soft squeeze. He swallowed down a mouthful before speaking to the reject.

“You okay? I apologise if Hinata threw you off, or those two intimidated you. They’re... Enthusiastic.” Yamaguchi found himself waving his hands around in dismissal and shaking his head rapidly to disagree.

“N-n, no! That was our fault, I apologise! Tsukki- Ah, Tsukishima likes to rile people up on purpose...” There was a soft laugh from behind the brunette, and he stepped aside to let the healer come through, holding out a cookie for Yamaguchi, crumbs on his cheeks as he nibbled his own. Hesitantly, Yamaguchi took the cookie, perking up when he tasted it. Warm and gooey, just his favourite.

“Sounds like you have as much to deal with as us~. I’m Suga, and this is Daichi. Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi~.” He bowed earnestly. 

“N-Nice to meet you too!”


	5. To become a french tortoise, we must first get outside.

It had been many months since their first meeting, and the two had very quickly been adapted into Karasuno. He came to learn that in the three or so years this team had been down here, their powers and grown in strength and control. They were never _failures_. They just needed time to grow, to learn. Even at this point in time, they still had potential they had not yet discovered. And in the time since Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had arrived, he had seen they were more than just a team. They were friends, a family. Yamaguchi was pleased to notice that Tsukishima even appeared to be bantering with the others on a more playful scale than before. His smirks became more like smiles, and he even used his musical superpower to offer entertainment. Of course, when Yamaguchi had asked him to play music _out loud_ , rather than through someone, Tsukishima had proceeded to loudly play The Hamster Dance. Yamaguchi had leapt onto his back, wrestling him to the ground.

“You absolute, _**jerk**_ ~! I hate you, French Tortoise! Je suis detest!” They had tussled playfully, breaking into laughter when it was finally concluded in a victory for Tsukishima, Yamaguchi firmly pinned beneath him. 

“You hate me, HamYam~?”

“I very much dislike you crushing me right now. Are you sure you didn’t get super _heavy_ as your power?”

“Maybe you’re just super weak.”

“Address your postcards to ‘Pancake’, Tsukki. I am 3D no more!”

“Sure thing, PanHamYam.” 

“ _You fucking what_.” The others watched on as they went about their own things, highly amused by the strange dynamic between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Noya had been incredibly enthusiastic and brave when he’d asked if they were dating, to which Yamaguchi had burst out laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, and Tsukishima had frozen in an expression of sheer disgust. Once they’d calmed down, Yamaguchi had explained both his own Panromantic ways, as well as Tsukishima’s Aromancy. It was surprising, how quickly they’d been accepted, but then again, Karasuno was family. They only had each other, but that was all they needed. Well, and the very few comfort things that were sent down the slide in a monthly package. 

“Technically, you’re PanHamPanYam. Pancake, hamster, Panromantic, Yamaguchi.”

“I’ll smack you _all the way to **France**_!”

“I’d like to go to France...” The duo paused in their scuffle to look up at Asahi, who’d been relaxing on the sofa with a thick novel. His voice caught the attention of Daichi whom was nearby.

“France? What’re you going on about?”

“O-Oh, I heard Yamaguchi say it, and- And I thought it might be nice~...”

“France _does_ sound nice, actually!” Sugawara piped up from across the volleyball court, throwing up a set for Tanaka. Hinata and Noya loudly agreed in various noises of excitement. Once Tanaka had landed, he straightened up, hands on his hips and chest puffed out.

“Then let’s go to France!” The others bubbled in excitement, or what little enthusiasm they could muster, and Daichi just pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We’ve been trapped in this basement for 3 years, some of us. This place is reinforced, and the walls just throw our attacks back. We’ve _tried_ this, it just doesn’t work!” Tsukishima sat back, letting Yamaguchi wriggle away.

“If the wall just throws back super powered attacks... Why not just try getting through it normally?” 

“Also tried. The walls are reinforced with some sort of regeneration spell.” Yamaguchi wriggled backwards until his head hit Asahi’s foot and then he grinned up at the gentle giant who smiled faintly back down.

“You can nullify spells, right~?”

“U-Umm... I- I can nullify Yachi’s spells, yes...” He blinked, trying to figure out what Yamaguchi was getting out. He almost broke out into a panic when he finally caught on, the devious grin becoming Cheshire-like from his feet.

“You- You want me to nullify _the wall_?! Oh- Oh no, Yamaguchi! I’ve never done anything like that before!” Yamaguchi sat up, walking over to the part of the wall that faced inside the facility, connected to a storage room. It turned out Kiyoko had x-ray vision that appeared flawed, because she could only see building outlines. Yamaguchi pat it encouragingly, still beaming at Asahi. With a timid heart, he shrunk into himself, but put his book aside and came over anyways. He glanced at Yamaguchi once more before sighing and placing his hands on the wall. The entire wall rippled, and then the plain white shimmered before fading to a light grey. 

“Okay! Physically attack it with everything you have! Don’t use your superpower!” Even Tsukishima, who was never really fully motivated, came over to the wall and starting hitting it with everything he had. Yamaguchi wasn’t strong, but he wasn’t stupid either. He detached the volleyball net from the metallic base, picking it up and swinging it with his lanky arms. Tanaka seemed to like the idea, grabbing the other stand to copy the movements. Their difference in strength was apparent when, instead of a scuff or mark on the wall, like everyone else was creating, Tanaka made a _crack_. Daichi instantly gasped, focusing on it.

“Increase your efforts on the crack! We can do this! Nice work, Tanaka!” The molten boy grinned, pulling back the volleyball stand to ram it in again. His grip was sweaty, the skin on his hands cracking. As Tanaka grunted with pain, Kageyama took the stand from with a polite order for him to go and take a mint, before he melted again. 

“Thanks Kageyama, I _lava_ the way you guys look after me!” Karasuno all paused for a moment to collectively groan, throwing a glare to Suga, who had **obviously** told it to Tanaka. He snickered, proud of his underling. Then, Kageyama pulled back to the post, zeroed in on the crack, and lunged forwards. Because his super power wasn’t physically touching the wall, it didn’t absorb it. It _broke though_. Yamaguchi cheered, grabbing bits of plaster and rubble and pulling them aside. Co-operatively, they managed to destroy part of the wall, big enough for Noya to walk through without hunching over. He happily strutted through, leading the way with his sparking footsteps and electrical sizzle. Yamaguchi stretched as he stood, grinning. 

“Asahi-san, thank you for trusting me~.”

“Aha, thank _you_ , Yamaguchi, for believing in me~.” The team followed Noya through the gap, wordlessly letting Daichi take the lead. Tsukishima was last out, following behind Yamaguchi.

“All we have to do now is get to the front doors unnoticed.” 

“... Tsukki, could you use your music manipulation to make us completely silent? Nishinoya, I need you to send a powerful surge through the wiring, enough to burn out the entire building. Speaking of burn, we can’t leave fingerprints, so if you may, Tanaka?” In varying volumes the three agreed, setting about to do their job. By Daichi’s side, Kiyoko used her X-ray vision to lead them through the building towards the exit. The sound of footsteps had them pause. It couldn’t be their own, because they were completely silent. A bubble of Tsukishima’s power enveloped them, also meaning they could communicate with each other, but no one outside the bubble would hear.

“Kinoshita, could you create an ice shield? Yachi, I need you to invent something that can turn Noya’s electricity into a powerful light.” Tsukishima rummaged in his little bag, pulling out the charging cord for his IPod. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, hesitating until Yamaguchi gave him a pointed look. Yachi thanked him with a stutter, lighting up her Kanji incantations in the air and casting the spell on the cord. She passed it to Yamaguchi, who very carefully handed one end to Noya. Instantly, the end in his palm lit up like the strongest torch on the planet. Yamaguchi pulled Kageyama over to him, passing him the lit up end.

“Direct that against the ice shield at _just_ the right angle to make us invisible!” Using his casualty perception, Kageyama did just that. The entire team of Shiratorizawa walked past without even noticing they were there. Asahi looked on the verge of panic, and Yamaguchi gently pat his arm, the same nervousness making his hands shake. Suga gently gave them a kiss on the cheek, instantaneously settling their anxiety. He giggled as they gave him equally dopey smiles. Daichi cleared his throat from the front of the group.

“We’re about to enter the main lobby. Yamaguchi, any ideas?”

“Wh- What? Why me?”

“You’ve told us what to do pretty well so far... Sometimes, I think your super power must be knowing everything about ours!” Yamaguchi stared at him blankly. Tsukishima nudged him forwards, trying to prompt him out of his shocked state. Yamaguchi swallowed down a lump in his throat. It didn’t matter that they were family; Yamaguchi had only told the others that his super power was a mystery. He’d never mentioned that it was mystery to him too, what it would have been, if he hadn’t been _rejected_. He shook his head clear of his own thoughts, focusing on the task at hand.

“We need to clear the people away... Something scary, like... Like a bomb! Tsukki, create a pulsing sound wave, something explosive. Kinoshita can encapsulate it in ice and Ennoshita can use his wind to push it into the middle of the lobby! Narita, I need you to then deconstruct it so the sound wave can boom, completely terrifying everyone away!” As Kinoshita practiced the manoeuvre on miniature versions of Tsukishima’s sound wave, Asahi gulped.

“What if the other teams are instantly summoned...? We’d be destroyed...”

“I don’t think they’ll get here before we safely escape. Hinata, you’ll be first out, so make sure you find an escape route. Preferably heading east, towards the train station.” In the background, Daichi was giving Kinoshita encouragement, amplifying his super power and allowing him to encapsulate Tsukishima’s sound wave in a perfect cocoon. He placed it on the floor, nodding at Ennoshita. Using a quick, strong gust, Ennoshita rolled it out to the very middle of the lobby. Narita inhaled, and then clicked his fingers. The ice molecules fell apart, releasing an almighty boom that shook the entire building. 

Yamaguchi was about to scold Tsukishima for overdoing it, especially for smirking, when he realised that _we should be making a run for it_. Hinata was way ahead, darting back and forth to tell them it was okay, or which way to go. Karasuno didn’t even take note of where they were until a train pulled into the station, and they all jumped on, breathing heavily. Noya gave a soft laugh. It was followed by Tanaka’s heavier laugh, and Suga’s higher pitched giggle. Like clockwork, they suddenly all burst out laughing in relief. 

“We’re free!”

“Hey, aren’t we going to France~?”

“Forget France, let’s go _everywhere_!” 

“Y-Yeah! We can do it! We’re safe!” Karasuno was free to fly. They weren’t trapped in a basement anymore. They weren’t branded failures by the people that created them. They could never go back to their houses, that was for sure, but they had a home in each other and that was all they really needed.   
As Yamaguchi looked at them, he noticed almost invisible threads of colour, running from his heart, connecting to each person around him in their own colour. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was able to see the experience of when he tried to find his orb from a birds-eye view, and he could _see_ the rainbow glitter thrown up by the ripple of his tear. He could _see_ them absorbed into his skin as he fell through the white void. _He could see his orbs_.

Yamaguchi suddenly stood up straight, looking at Tsukishima.

“Tsukki. I- I do have a power. I know what it is.”

“Wh-What? Yamaguchi, that’s fantastic! What is it?”

“I- Family, Tsukki. My power, is finding strength and faith within my family.” Tsukishima had smiled at him softly, proud of him for finally discovering his power. Yamaguchi knew now that each of those glitter drops that had been absorbed into his skin were not individual superpowers. They were the trickles of an aura, one speck for one person. Yamaguchi’s super power, probably the greatest power of all, was Karasuno.

“Ah, you’re not PanHamPanYam after all then~.”

“FRENCH TORTOISE.”


End file.
